User talk:GalaxiaD
Yo! Leave me a message! - GalaxiaD 20:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Glad you're on this wiki. If you can't be on SmashWiki, you can be on this one! :) ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 01:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, yeah, you probably don't know me, but I've seen you on Smashwiki and just to let you know, Randall has gone on a mass banning spree. I think he's overusing his power. So do many others. Smorekingxg456 01:45, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I got unbanned...but I know he'll just try to ban me again. But, now we have another community. Thankfully one that's well-moderated. Anyways, I'm Cafinator, and I like cabbage. Cafinator 01:50, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hiya. It's me Blue. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Good to see you all here! Thanks for your comments! - GalaxiaD 04:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) You've banned me Why did you ban me from your proboards? Lemme get this straight. You banned me because KP insulted me. You COMPLETELY IGNORED the insults he gave me. Y'know, If I were an asshole, I'd ban you from this wiki. But I'm not the asshole you all-of-a-sudden think I am. In other words, you owe me an apology. Fine... I'm sorry... --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Help! Shade has banned me from your proboards. Get me back please. --Blue Ninjakoopa 23:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, GD. You're the best online friend a guy could have. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Go to... http://paragoomba.proboards102.com/index.cgi please! ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:24, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Well, if you didn't know already, I'm banned from smash wiki. Man, I am way too much of a badass. xD Anyway, let's get Z, KP, PG and the rest of the AD to come here and talk until my ban is lifted (I'm not saying you can't go to SW, just visit here every once in a little while). Fyre cannot rip the AD apart. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:12, 7 October 2008 (UTC) About that. Hey Galaxia, your page still says that you're (indefinitely) banned from SW. MarioGalaxy {talk} 21:22, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Man, I love your spirit. Fyre will fall, no mtter how many are on that bitches side ^^^^^^^^. Well, MG, P@W, and I are online. Wanna brawl while my dad's not here? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Fuck!!! My dad got home right when I was about to get online. Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to sit this one out. I'll have better luck tomorrow or the weekends. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:44, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiii! I was extremely bored, so I googled your username. I found this page. Hi. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 18:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, Pikamander, but you're not going to be acting like you're a SysOp on this wiki. I'm bueracrat and if I see you messing with my friends you'll be blocked. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Come now, BNK, the man is just saying hi. - GalaxiaD 20:08, 1 November 2008 (UTC) y0 How are things, wikia-wise? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC)